This invention relates to electrochemical cells. More particularly, it is concerned with high power primary electrochemical cells having an oxidizable anode, specifically lithium, and to methods of manufacturing such cells.
Electrochemical cells which employ soluble or liquid cathode materials have undergone rapid development in recent years. In these cells the active cathode material is a fluid solvent and the active anode material is a highly electropositive metal, such as lithium. An electrolyte solute is dissolved in the solvent cathode material to provide electrical conductivity.
One particular type of electrochemical cell of the foregoing class contains an anode of lithium and a reducible liquid cathode of thionyl chloride. Typically the electrolyte solute dissolved in the solvent in lithium tetrachloroaluminate. These electrochemical cells have proven to have outstanding weight and volume energy density. The lithium anode and the cathode current collector are relatively thin, less than 1 and 2 mm, respectively. Thus, these cells have a high electrode surface to volume ratio and, therefore, very high power capability.
When such a cell becomes short circuited, either internally or externally, very high short circuit currents flow through the cell. These currents cause heating of the components within the cell which may be sufficient to cause melting of some of the materials. Lithium melts at about 180.degree. C. Molten lithium may react with the thionyl chloride or with the discharge products produced within the cell in a violent chemical reaction with possible undesirable consequences.